


Clarimond

by SkyEventide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/pseuds/SkyEventide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar Slytherin has an heir, a thousand years after his death. It means he married and had children during his life. A woman who chooses him, I thought, must be one who shares his views, a perceptive person who is both as much as ambitious and intelligent. A name appeared in my head, Clarimond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarimond

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic and the character both came into my mind all of a sudden. There's a background, Clarimond is English, a "pure-blood", she takes care of the correspondence of her family. Salazar knows her family since before the founding of Hogwarts and truly begins to associate with them only after he leaves Hogwarts due to the well-known argument with the other three Founders. They are friends, above all, in a certain way she fills the gap that Godric left; only that she supports Salazar, while his old friend did not.   
> I might write more about them, or about Salazar in general.

**Clarimond**

 

 

Antimony on one plate of the scale and sulphur on the other; he needed the exact quantity of both of them and was not even breathing for fear of blowing away some of the powder.

« I have been under the impression… »

His hand stopped as he was slowly pouring sulphur. Raising his eyes, he met Clarimond’s gaze, who was staring at him intently. She had the habit of maintaining the uttermost silence while he worked on potions, not to distract him, a quality that he appreciated despite the fact that he was perfectly able to hold a conversation also while measuring ingredients. Her interruption surprised him.

Straightening his back, Salazar moved away from the scale and waited for her to continue.

« …That you were manifesting the intention of courting me. »

He raised his brows. There was a very thin smile on her lips, that did not reach her eyes, a smile that now appeared on his, stretching them carefully. « I entertained the idea, yes. »

Clarimond tilted her head and leaned backwards on the chair. She added nothing and he waited just a few more seconds before placing the phial of sulphur on the table and giving in.

« I am not sure I understand the reaction. »

« You could use Legilimency. Read my mind. I know you do it sometimes. »

His smile did not disappear; she had never made known that she was able to notice when he tried, for a little while, to enter her thoughts. « I would prefer if you told me. »

Clarimond clasped her hands on her leg and breathed in, raising her eyes and the dark ceiling for a moment. That tendency to craft carefully her words was a useful one, yet she rarely showed that she was thinking about her next sentences, not so blatantly. « I thought », she began, « that someone like you was too concentrated on his hunger for knowledge, and too preoccupied with secular matters – how to control and protect the wizarding world in Britannia, how to organise it… to concern yourself with this kind of frivolous matters. »

Well, those were certainly some of his major concerns, she was not mistaken. But the assumption that nothing else could ever occupy his mind felt mildly insulting. He picked the phial up again. « I admit, that is the primary impression of my person that I wish to give to those who meet me, without revealing details. » Bending to be at eye level with the plates of the scale, he poured an infinitesimal quantity of sulphur; he had almost reached perfect balance. « --But I believed that you knew me a bit more than that. »

She giggled. « Now that’s quite the statement! You do your best to remain unreadable. But it appears that I misjudged your character. »

Salazar looked up again, finally satisfied with the balance of the powders. Clarimond was brushing her lips with the point of her index fingers, her eyelids half closed to mask the brightness of her stare.

« At least a bit », she continued. « Which frankly surprises me. It does not happen often. »

« Still, you haven’t expressed an opinion. »

Clarimond held his gaze for a long moment, and he did recognise her intention to unnerve him. Her trick, however, was far too basic to make him move a single muscle and show any kind of impatience.

Eventually, she curled up the corners of her lips. « Have you talked with my father yet? »

Salazar shook his head. « Not yet. »

« Well. » She placed her elbow on the armrest and reclined her bust in a languid movement. « You should. »


End file.
